It is estimated that approximately 133 million people suffer from at least one chronic illness in the United States alone, and that chronic illnesses lead to approximately seven out of every ten deaths in the United States each year. Medications are often prescribed to alleviate and treat these illnesses, yet go unconsumed. With current levels of adherence to medication regimens at or below 50%, patients are not properly treating their chronic diseases, even though many have access to preventative or palliative medications. Tragically, a primary reason for patients not taking their medication is forgetfulness.
In view of the foregoing, what are needed are systems and methods for increasing patient adherence to medication regimens. Increasing patient adherence promises to improve patient outcomes and quality of life.